Benutzer Diskussion:Schattenkämpfer
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Schattenkämpfer. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 09:12, 8. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Heyy^^ Hallo Shadow! Klar können wir eine Geschichte schreiben! Hast du schon eine Idee im Kopf? Also ich schon...xD Ich habe mitbekommen, dass du gerne Vorlagen zum painten hättest! Hier ein Link für ein paar gesammelte Vorlagen: oh schade der Link geht nicht ): du kannst aber mal bei mir in den Kommis von Feuerkralle gucken da hat Samenpfote mir den Link geschickt! Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 09:39, 8. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Re: Heyy Hallo Schattenkämpfer! Klar können wir Freunde sein :) Ich lese mir auch gleich eure Geschichte durch! Wenn du jemand anderem auf die Diskussionsseite schreibst, musst du vorher noch auf Signatur drücken. Dort steht dann: Schatttenkämpfer (Diskussion) (UTC) oder sowas. Das ist wichtig, damit man auch wirklich weiß dass du es warst (nur du selbst kannst deine Signatur setzen) und damit ich gleich auf deine Diskussionsseite weitergeleitet werde, wenn ich auf (Diskussion drücke) Wollte ich nur mal sagen :) LG, Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 14:52, 9. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Re Natürlich kann ich dir eine Signaturm machen.^^ Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 17:10, 10. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Okay, ist jetzt fertig.^^ So sieht die Signatur aus: Ich hoffe es gefällt dir so.^^ Wenn nicht, oder wenn du noch ein kleines Bild oder eine Animation an deine Signatur haben willst, sag mir bescheid, dann änder ich das. :) Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 17:17, 10. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Schattenkämpfer (Diskussion) 17:36, 10. Nov. 2015 (UTC) SchattenKämpferI, my sister Frosty, and my life! (Diskussion) 17:38, 10. Nov. 2015 (UTC) So, Um die Signatur verwenden zu können, musst du bei den Einstellungen folgendes in das Kästchen eingeben: User:Schattenkämpfer/Sig und das musst du zwischen diesen Klammern eingeben -> dann musst du nur noch bei Ich möchte Wikitext in meiner Signatur benutzen ein Häckschen machen und dann noch auf Einstellungen Speichern. Lg Onyx☽You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 17:52, 10. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hey zurück! Danke! Eure Geschichte ist richtig cool! Ich bin schon gespannt wie es mit Schattenkämpfer und Glockenklang weitergeht! Ja, ich bin auch neu hier und wir können gerne können wir Freunde sein! Lg --Sundusk (Diskussion) 12:14, 11. Nov. 2015 (UTC) PS: Ich habe nun eine zweite Geschichte ins Wiki gestellt. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du sie dir durchlesen würdest. Eisdunst erzählt: Meine ersten Erinnerungen Danke! Für das schöne Bild! Weißt du vielleicht wie man es in die Charakter Box auf meinem Profil einstellen kann? Ich bedanke mich Mal hiermit!thumb Lg --Sundusk (Diskussion) 12:14, 11. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hey shadow! Hey! Ich bin's, Waschbärpfote und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht bei der 1. Umfrage von Verloren abstimmen könntest? Das wäre echt lieb! LG von deiner Waschbärpfote (Diskussion) 21:39, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hii! Lange nichts mehr von dir gehört! Wie geht es dir denn so? Magst du den Spitznamen Shadow, oder soll ich dich lieber Shadwy nennen? Ich habe jetzt eine...dam, dam, dam...SIGNATUR! -- [[User:Waschbärpfote|''R'a'c''''c'o'o''n ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Waschbärpfote|''P'a't''''h's'' t''o'' t''h'e'' ''p'a's''''t'!'']] Bitte^^ Bitte bitte^^ Apropos Siggi, wie findest du meine? Hi Sahdow Dein Schwester Blaufrost/SecondNight hat mir gesagt das du auch online aber inakiv bist! LG Schneefrost (Diskussion) 14:00, 21. Okt. 2016 (UTC)Benutzer:Schneefrost/SigSchneefrost (Diskussion) 14:00, 21. Okt. 2016 (UTC) Tadaaa Hab deine Disk repariert ^-^ Meh. Willst du Tödliche Freundschaft weiterschreiben? LG deine 18:18, 12. Mär. 2016 (UTC)